Le jour le plus beau de sa vie
by Luxan
Summary: Mon mariage... Ce jour doit être le plus beau de ta vie... Et pourtant Brittany n'est pas si heureuse.
1. Chapter 1

Santana Lopez… Ce nom, me rappelle tant de souvenirs… Tant de souffrance… Pourquoi était-ce si difficile ? Ce n'est pas si récent, mais j'ai toujours mal… Je n'ai jamais aimé qu'elle et pourtant… Aujourd'hui, je me marie… A un homme… John… Rencontré à l'école de danse de New York… Je me suis habituée à son odeur, à sa voix, à son corps contre le mien, mais ce n'est pas elle, ce ne sont pas ses doux baisés, ses caresses, son sourire, ses yeux… Je soupire, pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

" Ma chérie ? Tout va bien ? "

Kurt était là, accompagné de Blaine. Il m'aidait à me préparer, à me coiffer. L'ancien glee club était là. Enfin, sauf elle.

" Désolée, je suis dans mes pensées…

- On avait remarqué, mais qui occupe donc ta petite tête blonde ?

- C'est encore elle ? dit Blaine

- Comme toujours… Je n'ai pas réussis à l'oublier… "

Les deux garçons se regardèrent avec un sourire triste. Ils avaient été la quand Santana était partie, qu'elle n'avait plus donné de nouvelles, qu'elle m'avait laissé seule… Ils m'avaient soutenue, aidé et fait redevenir la Brittany d'avant…

" Brit', c'est l'heure dit sa future belle soeur arrivant dans la pièce. "

Je soupirais. C'était l'heure. Kurt me fit une dernière vérification avant de partir. Ils étaient mignon, main dans la main. Je me regardais une nouvelle fois dans la glace, aller Brittany, c'est ton jour ! Personne ne dois gâcher ce mariage. Je marche et trouve mon père m'attendant. Il me prend la main et me sourit, il ne peux que faire ça. Il sait tout de ce que je pense, de ce mariage, de John.

John… C'est un chouette type. Il m'attend à l'autel, le regard brillant. Tout le monde se lève, et me regarde. La musique commence, j'expire et avance. Je fais des petits pas, et regarde sur ma droite. Ils sont tous là… Enfin presque…

Puck, toujours avec sa crête, au coté de Finn, toujours l'air idiot. A coté d'eux, Rachel et Quinn qui se tenait la main, elles avaient enfin compris leurs sentiments après quelques années. Sam et Mercedes, marié. Kurt et Blaine, au coté de Mike et Tina et de leurs fils, Artie en fauteuil à coté d'eux. Ils me regardaient et souriaient, ils étaient heureux pour moi. Derrière eux, monsieur Schuester et sa femme, Emma.

J'arrive à l'autel, le prêtre parle, et je n'écoute qu'à moitié. Regardant mon future mari qui me sourit. Il à l'air idiot comme ça, un peu comme Finn quand il regardait Rachel. Je lui souris, je vais partager ma vie avec cet homme, malgré le fait que je ne l'aime pas… Mais la vie est faîte comme ça, et il m'aime assez pour que notre couple marche.

Après le long discours du père, la question fatidique que je n'ai jamais comprise arrive.

" Si quelqu'un à quelque chose à dire, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais. "

J'avais le souffle coupé, je priais pour que quelqu'un parle, n'importe qui ! Je regardais partout, suppliant mes amis des yeux, je ne voulais plus me marier mais je n'avais pas le courage de le faire moi même. Après de longues secondes qui me paru des heures, j'entendis une voix.

" Ne le fais pas ! Tu ne l'aimes pas ! "

Tout le monde se lève et regarde la personne. Je ne veux pas me retourner, j'ai trop peur de voir mon sauveur. Cette personne qui m'a aidé, qui a répondu à mes appels silencieux. Mes prières avaient touchés quelqu'un et cette personne y avait répondu. Le prêtre regarda la personne d'un air étonné. John c'était retourné, et son visage avait changé. Il ne souriait plus. Devais je me retourner ? Avoir l'air choqué ? Triste ? Dire qu'on continue le mariage ? Dire à tout le monde, amis et famille, que cette personne avait raison ? Qu'elle avait tord ? Que j'aimais John ? Que j'étais amoureuse de lui ? Que ce n'était qu'un sentiment d'amitié ? Que je m'étais servie de lui ? Que faire ?

" Chérie ? dit doucement John. "

Il était maintenant devant moi, il me regardait. Attendant surement que je me retourne et que je dise à cette personne qu'elle avait tord, et qu'elle se mêle de ses affaires et revoir son sourire. Qu'on continue le mariage comme si rien n'était. Quelle vie dois je avoir ? Attendre la bonne personne toute ma vie ou essayer d'être heureuse maintenant ?

Je crois que je dois être heureuse, et ne pas faire de peine à tous ces gens. Après mes réflexions de quelques secondes, je respirais de nouveau et je sentis comme si le monde se remettait en marche. Il c'était arrêté pour me laisser le temps de réfléchir et de prendre ma décision.

Je me retourne regardant d'abord le sol, j'allais dire à cette personne, quel qu'elle soit, de retourner s'assoir et de s'occuper de ses affaires. Je relève les yeux, déterminée, je n'ai pas le choix. Je m'arrête sur son corps, puis je lève complètement la tête, j'ouvre la bouche :

" Santana ! "


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur** : Hey coucou ! Alors désolé pour la longueur de ce chapitre, mais je vous promet que je me rattrape sur le prochain * pas taper * En ce moment c'est les bacs blancs donc j'ai un peu de mal à écrire... Donc normalement le prochain chapitre le week end prochain !  
>Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis des Reviews, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir à chaque fois que je les lis.<p>

Voila j'arrête de vous embêter, et j'retourne écrire. :) Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Le choix<strong>

Brittany, toujours aussi belle, dans sa robe blanche, simple mais moulante, ses longs cheveux blond tombant derrière elle. On aurait pu dire qu'une princesse se mariait ce jour là.

J'étais au fond de la salle, personne ne pouvait me voir, du moins personne qui me connaissait. Tout le monde souriait, mais je voyais que ma princesse était triste… Non soucieuse. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui montrait sa tristesse. Etais-ce à cause de moi ?

" Si quelqu'un à quelque chose à dire, qu'il parle ou se taise à jamais. "

Elle se retourne et regarde l'ancien glee club, personne ne comprend ses appels au secours dans ses yeux. Personne ne la connais mieux que moi. Pas même ce guignol avec qui elle doit se marier aujourd'hui. Il est la en train de faire l'imbécile heureux. Elle se retourne dépité, je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça… Pas encore une fois. Je m'avance vers l'autel.

" Ne le fais pas ! Tu ne l'aimes pas ! "

Elle ne se retourne pas tout de suite, son imbécile de mari me regarde avec incompréhension, elle n'a pas du lui parler de moi, ça me fais mal mais je m'y attendais. Tout le monde me regarde, le glee club me lance des regards noirs, tandis que Kurt et Blaine me sourit, ces deux la… Le couple le plus bizarre qui soit.

Ma blonde finit par se retourner. Elle regarde mes pieds, pour remonter sur mon corps et enfin…

" Santana ! "

Je la regarde, ses yeux ce sont éclairés, la lueur d'antan est là.

" Brittany, que ce passe t-il ? Qui est ce ?

- Je… Je crois que nous devrions repousser le mariage…

- Chérie ? Pourquoi ? Qui est ce ? On doit continuer !

- Ecoute mon gars, Brit' à dis qu'elle voulait repousser donc tu retournes dans ta campagne et tu nous laisse.

- Santana ! Tu ne peux pas revenir et tout chambouler comme ça ! dit Rachel

- Un plaisir de te voir le troll ! Au fait, Mr Schuester vos discours sur la famille au lycée n'ont pas marché, personne n'a vu que Brittany cherchait quelqu'un pour faire ce que j'ai fait. Je pensais que vous aviez compris les gars.

- Ce n'était pas à nous de le faire dit Kurt.

- Kurt ? Blaine ? Vous saviez qu'elle était la ? demanda Rachel

- Soit on continue, soit on rentre chez nous ! C'est nous qui payons tout et de la famille est venue de loin pour ce mariage, on aimerais bien comprendre ou continuer.

- Désolé Marc, mais je crois que nous devons arrêter, j'ai… je suis désolée pour tout. John, je suis vraiment désolée… Je… C'était une erreur ce mariage.

- Chérie ? Je ne comprends pas…

- Brit" tu aurais pus trouver plus intelligent, même Finn atteint un degré d'intelligence plus élevé !

- Qui êtes vous enfin ?

- Satana Lopez ! L'ex de Brittany "

Brittany me regarda quand je dis ça et ce que j'ai lu dans ses yeux me fis peur, je retins ma respiration pour attendre la suite, et… Paf ! Sa main partit sur ma joue, et des larmes coulaient sur les siennes. Elle s'échappa, suivit des deux garçons. Son future ex, me pris par le col de ma chemise et me plaqua au mur le plus proche.

" Dis moi pourquoi elle est dans cet état ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter.'"

Je souriais, je savais pourquoi elle l'avait choisis. Il me ressemblait un peu, du moins au niveau " départ au quart de tour ", mais personne n'égalait Santana Lopez !

" Alors !

- Wo du calme chéri, tu vas gentiment me laisser pour que j'aille la voir.

- Je t'interdit de la voir ! A cause de toi tout est annulé !

- Et tu es qui pour m'interdire ça ? J'ai besoin de lui parler, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu.

- Et le jour de son mariage, tu décides de venir la voir pour lui parler ? Interrompant la cérémonie en disant qu'elle ne m'aime pas ? Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de toi, tu ne dois pas être importante, donc tu as menti en disant être son ex ! "

J'encaissais le coup, derrière lui, Puck et Finn essayait de passer pour qu'il me lâche, mais sa famille est résistante. J'en avais marre d'être collé contre ce mur plein de poussière.

" Tu me lâche ou je te fais me lâcher…

- Non ! Explique toi ! "

Il m'ennuyait avec ses questions, je lui mis un coup de pied la ou ça fait mal, il se pliât en deux et je me dégageait.

" Je t'avais prévenue

- Je vais appeler la police prévint le père de John

- Pas besoin, l'armée est déjà ici. dis-je, Capitaine Santana Lopez. A votre service. "

L'ancien Glee club se figea. Et oui, Santana est devenu Capitaine dans l'armée. Finis la petite garce sans pouvoir, maintenant c'est la garce qui à des hommes sous ses ordres. Bref, il faut que je retrouve ma Blonde. Je vois l'horrible noeud papillon de Blaine près de la porte, je me dirige donc vers la.

" Où est-elle ?

- Elle t'attend… "

Il me regarde, je voyais de la tristesse dans ses yeux… J'espérais ne pas tout avoir fichu en l'air. J'avançais dans la direction qu'il m'indiquait et entendait des pleurs. J'entre dans la pièce d'ou provienne les bruits et voit mon ange blond avec Kurt…

" Hum hum…"

Ils se rendent compte de ma présence. Brittany me regarde, les yeux rouges. Elle avait pleuré. Kurt l'enlaça une dernière fois et me sourit. Malgré le fait que je le malmenais au lycée, c'était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel pour qui j'éprouvais une certaine affection même si il n'en savait rien. Il quitta la pièce. Nous étions que toutes les deux maintenant… Je m'approchais d'elle et voulu la prendre dans mes bras. Sentir son odeur, son coeur battre contre moi, sa peau contre la mienne, la sentir contre moi, mais...

" Santana… On doit parler… "


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou :) Le chapitre 3 est en ligne, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Le chapitre 4 est en cour d'écriture :)  
>Un grand merci aux personnes me mettant des Reviews et m'ajoutant dans leurs histoires à suivre, ça fait super plaisir =D<p>

Ce chapitre à été facile à écrire mais il ne me plait qu'à moitié, mais obligé pour la suite. Voila, bonne lecture =p

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3 : Après la pluie ne viens pas forcément le beau temps.<span>

**POV Kurt**

La nuit était arrivée plus vite que prévu, j'étais dans la voiture, de retour sur New York. On arrivait bientôt dans l'Upper East Side, LE quartier chic. Blaine avait voulu qu'on s'installe là. Il était devenu très regardant sur notre habitation depuis qu'il était acteur à Broadway.

« Chéri ? Tu penses à quoi ?

- Au mariage... Tu crois qu'on aurait du dire à Brittany qu'on avait des nouvelles de Santana ?

- Je ne sais pas… Cela aurait peut être évité un mariage désastreux et couteux. C'est vrai que tout était bien, l'argent dépensé aurait pu être économisé pour un vrai mariage et non une mascarade…

- Blaine ! Tu ne penses donc qu'à l'argent ? Comment est tu devenu ? Je te parle de sentiments !

- Quoi ? Je suis toujours le même ! Je dis juste qu'un mariage ça coûte cher !

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec les filles ein ? Tu parles de nous ?

- Mon cœur…

- Écoute-moi bien Blaine Anderson, je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé ! C'est vrai que je parlais de mariage, mais je ne t'ai jamais forcé la main ! Tu as voulu me demander en mariage tout seul et maintenant tu regrettes ?

- …

- Dépose-moi-là

- Ce n'est pas raisonnable ! Il fait nuit, et à New York on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer…

- Ce n'est pas négociable, arrête la voiture ! »

Blaine s'arrêta et je descendis, encore heureux que je n'avais pas pris trop d'affaire, et que j'étais juste en costume simple. Il repartit. Je ne voulais pas rentrer chez nous… Depuis quelques temps, il y avait de l'orage dans l'air. Depuis qu'il m'avait demandé en mariage en fait. C'était un soir, nous étions partit sur Paris, un pique nique vers la Tour Eiffel, au dessert, il s'est agenouillé devant moi et m'avait demandé en Français en mariage. J'ai dis oui. C'est à ce moment là que tout est allé de travers.

J'étais seul dans les rues de New York, je décidais d'aller voir une personne qui avait surement besoin de moi, j'allais lui changer les idées et elle allait surement changer les miennes. J'hélais un taxi et lui donnais l'adresse. Mon téléphone vibra.

« Je suis désolé mon cœur, excuse moi… Je me suis emporté, j'ai peur que tu me laisses à cause de mon comportement mais avec le stress et tout ça… Tiens moi au courant de ce que tu fais ce soir, si tu rentres ou pas… :'( Je t'aime… »

Je soupirais, Blaine était un amour, je l'aimais plus que tout et jamais je ne pourrais le quitter, mais il y avait quelque chose de changer depuis Paris.

« Je vais chez une amie, je ne pense pas rentrer ce soir. Bisous. »

Le taxi arriva devant un immeuble plutôt chic. Elle avait toujours eu des gouts de luxe. Le portier me salua et je montais les étages pour arriver devant sa chambre. Je toquais et elle m'ouvra. Ses yeux étaient rouges, elle me laissa entrer, et elle me posa la question qui ne fallait pas.

« Kurt ? Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

- Je voulais voir comment tu allais.

- Tu t'es disputé avec Blaine n'est ce pas ?

- Quelle perspicacité ! Ce n'est pas le jour des couples aujourd'hui.

- Tout ça à cause de Santana !

- Rachel ! Santana n'a rien à voir pour toi, ni pour moi et tu le sais bien ! Avec Quinn ça n'allais pas fort en ce moment !

- Excuse-moi… Mais je me repasse cette journée en boucle dans la tête… »

FLASH BACK

**POV Narrateur**

Santana parti dans la pièce où se trouvait Brittany, la famille de John était partie, il ne resta que l'ancien Glee Club. Finn s'approcha de Rachel.

« Quel bordel ein… Santana n'aurait jamais du revenir !

- Satan le retour dit Rachel. C'est bizarre qu'elle ai pu rentrer dans l'église.

- Rach' ! Gronda Kurt. Tu n'as pas honte ?

- Non, mais elle a raison Kurt, des gens comme elle ne peut être acceptée à l'église. Tu es mon frère ce qui fait que comme moi je suis "normal", il y a quelque chose de mystique qui ce passe et… Dit Finn

- Des gens comme elle ? T'insinue quoi Hudson ? Que les homos n'ont pas le droit d'être croyant ? S'emporta Quinn

- Disons que… Ce n'est pas normal et… Elle et Brittany, c'est malsain… balbutia Finn.

- Ton homophobie légendaire reviens Finn dit Kurt.

- Il n'a pas tout à fait tord dit Rachel.

- Pardon ? cria Quinn

- C'est vrai, Santana n'est pas quelqu'un de bon pour l'église, même si je suis juive… Puis Brittany était heureuse sans elle, leur relation au lycée, comme dit Finn, n'était pas très saine.

- Et nous on est quoi Berry ? Dit Quinn. Encore une lubie de diva ? "Et si j'essayais d'être avec une fille pour voir ?" Je te croyais ouverte d'esprit avec tes pères mais en fait t'es qu'une hypocrite !

- Mon puce… commença Rachel

- Non ! Il n'y a pas de ma puce qui tienne ! Tu es d'accord que San' ne devrais jamais remettre les pieds dans une église parce qu'elle est lesbienne ? dit Quinn, puis elle se tourna vers Finn. Toi le grand dadet, félicitation tu viens de gagner le droit de reconquérir Berry puisque nous ne sommes officiellement plus ensemble, et fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, Kurt est ton frère et ça lui a fait mal espèce d'idiot ! Puis vous deux dit elle en se retournant vers Finn et Rachel, vous dîtes qu'elle était mieux sans Santana, mais vous n'avez pas du la ramasser à la petite cuillère, la voir pleuré à s'assécher le corps, vous n'avez pas vu son regard de détresse quand le prêtre à demandé si quelqu'un avait quelque chose à dire, seul Kurt, Blaine et moi l'avons vu ! Alors ne parlez pas quand vous ne savez rien ! "

Quinn regarda une dernière fois Rachel, soupira et partit en colère. Quinn et Kurt s'était beaucoup rapproché depuis le départ de Santana, elle l'aidait à remettre sur pied Brittany, puis elle avait compris ses sentiments envers Rachel il y a quelques mois, tout ce passais à merveille jusqu'à quelques semaines ou des disputes commençait à apparaitre sur Finn qui n'admettait pas sa rupture avec la diva. Rachel regarda Finn, puis Kurt et Blaine et vit qu'ils étaient blessés par les paroles de l'ancien couple, elle laissa échapper ses larmes. Elle venait de se faire plaquer pour une idiotie. Finn l'enlaçât de ses bras de géant et sourit. Il était heureux car comme on le sait bien, le malheur des uns fais le bonheur des autres.

FIN FLASH BACK

**POV Kurt.**

" Je suis désolé Kurt, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça, je me suis mal exprimée… dit Rachel.

- Je sais que ce n'était pas par apport aux homos ma chérie, mais fais attention quand même à ce que tu dis, car Finn devient de plus en plus homophobe depuis qu'il est joueur pro. "

Finn avait réussis à intégrer une équipe de football américain à New York pour suivre Rachel. Il était devenue très populaire et beaucoup plus idiot.

" Mais tu ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé ensuite continua Rachel

- Comment ça ?

- Après le câlin de Finn, je voulais aller voir Quinn pour m'excuser et lui parler, lui dire que mes propos n'étaient pas contre les homos mais contre le comportement de Santana, et que je l'aime. Je suis sortie de l'église et me suis posée contre un mur en ne voyant pas Q. , Finn est arrivé devant moi, m'a bloquée contre le mur et m'a embrassée. J'ai essayé de le repousser, mais vu ma taille et ma force, il avait l'avantage. Quinn arriva à ce moment là… Finn s'écarta et Quinn pleurait, elle voulais s'excuser de son comportement, mais elle avait vu Finn m'embrasser et elle m'a dit que je l'avais déjà remplacée alors ce n'était plus la peine. J'essayais de la retenir, mais cet imbécile de Finn m'a ré-embrassée, je lui ai mis un coup pour qu'il me lâche et lui hurlais dessus. Lui demandant si il ne voulait pas me violer tant qu'il y était, il me fit sa tête de chien battu, marmonna un : Je vais te reconquérir Berry, et partit… "

Rachel pleurait maintenant, je la pris dans mes bras et elle se recroquevilla. Elle aimait vraiment Quinn, et leur rupture ne s'était pas fait à l'amiable. Elle releva la tête et me demanda :

" Qu'est ce qui c'est passé pour toi ?

- Mariage, emportement, argent… je l'aime, mais… En ce moment c'est compliqué… "

Avant qu'elle ne pu répondre, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Rachel espérait que ce n'était ni Finn, ni Quinn et moi, que ce ne serais pas Blaine. Rachel me demanda d'aller ouvrir et je me leva du canapé pour ouvrir la porte. Dans le couloir, une personne était recroquevillée sur elle même et pleurait. Elle était effondrée.

" B… Blaine, m'a dit que tu serais ici… dit elle en sanglotant "

Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela, elle qui d'habitude était forte, il n'y avait que son prénom qui pouvait sortir de ma bouche.

" Santana… "

* * *

><p>Voila j'espère que ça vous à plus :) Bon c'était pas très gaie, mais bon il faut bien du drame pour pouvoir remonter la pente :) Bonne soirée à tous :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou :) Désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire et je n'en suis même pas satisfaite -'  
>Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira.<p>

Un grand merci pour vos Reviews, ça me fait plaisir :) Désolé de ne pas répondre personnellement mais promis dès que j'ai le temps je le fais !  
>Voila j'arrête de vous embêter, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et blablabla.<p>

Bonne lecture :)

**Chapitre 4 : L'amour ça va et ça viens...**

POV Santana

Kurt m'avait ramassée dans le couloir, et m'avait assoir à coté du nain. Elle pleurait aussi. On faisais pitié ! Pourquoi j'étais venue là ? Berry ne m'aime pas et Kurt… Je ne savais même pas… Il était parti chercher une bouteille de champagne dans la cuisine et nous étions la, tous les trois en train de pleurer devant une vieux films d'amour. Ils étaient vraiment masochiste pour regarder ça alors que leurs coeurs sont fendus…

" Alors San', qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ? demanda Kurt au moment où le mec embrassait la fille sous une pluie bâtante et une musique à faire vomir.

- C'est compliqué… Je… commençais je. "

**FLASH BACK**

POV Narrateur

Santana rentra dans la pièce et Kurt parti. Brittany s'était changé, elle était en débardeur et culotte.

" Santana… On doit parler…

- Je t'écoute répondis la brune.

- Pourquoi es tu revenue aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi ne m'a tu pas donnée de nouvelles ces dernières années ? Où était tu ? Pourquoi est ce si difficile de te voir ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à décrocher mon regard de tes yeux, de ton corps ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça aujourd'hui ? "

Elle pleurais, Santana se senti mal. Brittany se rapprocha de la brune et commença à la frapper, toute la douleur se ressentait dans ses traits. La brune l'enlaça, et Brittany se débattait. Santana sentait les larmes monter et détourna la tête. Elle posa Brittany sur une chaise et commença à parler.

" Tu veux tout savoir ? Je vais te le dire… Je suis revenu aujourd'hui parce que tu me manques, tous les jours où je ne te vois pas j'ai l'impression de sentir mon coeur se briser un peu plus. Ces dernières années je suis partie m'entrainer à l'armée, j'ai été à la guerre, mais je ne peux pas en parler, j'ai vu des choses horribles, mais tu sais la pensée qui m'a poussé à ne pas me laisser abattre par les balles ? TOI ! Parce que je m'en voulais de t'avoir laissée, comme ça, du jour au lendemain. Je donnais de mes nouvelles à Kurt et Blaine, puis à Quinn aussi. Ne leurs en veut pas, c'est moi qui les ai menacés de ne rien te dire, juste que si un jour ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles, cela voudrais dire que je n'étais plus de ce monde. Quinn m'a répondu il y a quelques temps, elle m'a dit que tu allais te marier, j'ai demandé une permission, mais on a été attaqués, j'ai vu mes camarades mourir à coté de moi, mais j'ai résisté, pour aller à ton mariage… Te voir heureuse dans ta robe, voir tes yeux brillants, voir ton sourire qui m'a tant manqué, mais quand je suis arrivé, tu n'étais pas sur de toi et le regard que tu as lancé m'a fait réagir… Je ne pouvais pas te laisser te marier à ce guignol et te voir malheureuse… Je t'aime Brittany pour toujours et à jamais… "

Santana avait parlé sans respirer, c'était la première fois qu'elle se dévoilait comme ça. Elle guettait la réaction de la blonde, mais cette dernière restait le visage tournée…

" Brit', dis moi quelque chose s'il te plait…

- Tu n'aurais pas du revenir Santana… finit elle par dire. Quand tu es partie, j'ai eu mal, mon coeur à exploser… J'ai espéré jusqu'à ce jour que tu reviennes dans ma vie, que tu t'excuses, qu'on reparte comme avant, j'en ai tellement rêvé… Aujourd'hui, quand j'ai entendu ta voix, je n'y croyais pas, je ne voulais pas me retourner et te voir, puis me réveiller et encore pleurer au réveil… Mais non, tu étais bien là, devant moi, je ne rêvais pas… Ca m'a fait mal Santana ! Tu m'as fait mal et je ne peux te pardonner comme ça ! "

Santana encaissa le coup, elle s'y attendait… Elle voulait faire quelque chose, lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne l'abandonnera plus ! La brune s'approcha de la blonde et l'embrassa, lui faisant passer toutes ses émotions. La blonde se laissa entrainer et plongea sa langue dans la bouche de la brune, rendant le baiser plus profond. Santana plaqua la blonde contre le mur le plus proche et Brittany enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de ses hanches, leur étreinte se fit de plus en plus serrée. Brittany se recula et "descendit" de Santana. Elle l'a regarda avec une tristesse si profonde dans ses yeux, que la brune du tourner les yeux.

" Tu ne peux pas revenir comme ça et penser que je suis à toi… Nous deux c'est finie… Retourne où tu veux… Pars et ne reviens pas... Je ne veux plus jamais te voir Santana Lopez… Bégaya la blonde. "

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Kurt me pris dans les bras, je pleurais à chaudes larmes, pourquoi étais je revenue ?

" Elle finira par te pardonner dit Rachel, elle ne t'as jamais oubliée Santana.

- Je ne sais pas Rachel… Et ça m'étonnerais qu'elle me pardonne, tu aurais du voir ses yeux..."

J'avais appelé le nain par son prénom, ça devait vraiment mal tourner dans mon cerveau. Mon amour pour Brittany me détruisais, surtout maintenant. A ce moment là, la sonnette retentit.

" J'espère que ce n'est pas encore quelqu'un venu pour pleurer, parce que je n'aurais plus de mouchoirs sinon dit Rachel avec un sourire. "

Kurt alla ouvrir, et soupira.

" Qu'est ce que tu veux Finn ?

- J'aimerais te parler… A propos du mariage… De Santana et surtout de Rachel !

- Pourquoi ? Elle ne t'aime pas Finn, tu es peut être mon frère, mais la tu es idiot. Oublie la ! Et Santana n'a rien à faire dans l'histoire !

- Si ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis que Santana allais revenir ?

- Pourquoi je te l'aurais dis ? Tu ne l'aimes pas. "

Finn l'attrapa par le col et le colla au mur .

" On est frère non ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dis qu'entre Rachel et Quinn ça n'allais pas ? Ein ?

- Lâche moi Finn ! Tu me fais mal ! "

J'entendis le cri de Kurt et me leva du canapé avec le nain. Je voyais que l'autre idiot l'avait plaqué contre le mur. Je soupira.

" Finn lâche le.

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute Lopez !

- Si tu veux, si tu veux, maintenant tu le lâche où je serais obligée d'utiliser la manière forte.

- Tu crois que tu me fais peur Lopez ? "

Qu'est ce qu'il m'énerve celui là. Je sortis mon revolver et lui cola entre les omoplates.

" Si dans deux minutes tu n'as pas lâché Kurt je tire. "

Finn lâcha Kurt et se tourna vers moi l'air furieux.

" Finn dégage ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! Tu as trop changé depuis quelques temps ! Tu n'est plus le Finn que j'aimais au lycée. Je te le dirais qu'une fois, sors de chez moi ! "

Le nain avait de la voix quand même, elle faisait presque peur. Le grand dadet partit en marmonnant. Kurt et Rachel se posèrent sur le canapé et je rangeais mon arme. Je pris la bouteille de champagne et bu directement au goulot.

POV Narrateur.

Dans un bar, près de Broadway.

Blaine était assis à table, seul en train de boire son verre. Il soupira et pensa à son petit ami. Un serveur arriva.

" Le monsieur la-bas vous l'offre "

Blaine regarda dans la direction que le serveur lui montra et souris.


	5. Chapter 5

****Bonsoir à tous ! Désolée de l'attente, mais j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre, disons qu'au départ je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça... Bref, j'espère que ça ne vous déçoit pas ^^'

Encore merci à tous ceux qui postent des reviews, ça motive et ça fait extrêmement plaisir :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Une nouvelle organisation<strong>

POV Rachel

Après cette journée désastre, j'avais continué ma vie… J'avais perdue l'amour de ma vie pour une idiotie, je continuais à jouer à Broadway, je côtoyais Blaine, lui plutôt joyeux mais en même temps dans ces yeux quelque chose avait disparu. Aujourd'hui était le 7ème après le mariage, un lundi matin. J'allais sortir de chez moi et en ouvrant la porte je découvris.

" Santana ? "

La jeune brune était la en me souriant, avec un bouquet de roses et une lettre.

" Ecoute Santana, je te trouve très jolie, même sexy mais euh… Je sais que tu as rompu avec Brittany et que je ne suis plus avec Quinn mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on dois se mettre ensemble… "

J'avais sortie cette phrase d'un seul trait, son sourire s'agrandit.

" Ecoute Berry, ce n'est pas pour toi enfin si mais pas de ma part. J'ai décidé de jouer cupidon pour récupérer ma blonde, alors je vais d'abord t'aider à récupérer la tienne. Tu vas lui offrir ce bouquet de fleurs, et lire cette lettre. Suis bien attentivement tout ce qu'il y a marquer. Q. t'attendra. Elle t'aime et tu l'aimes, laisse pas ce grand nigaud de Finn te l'enlever. Fais moi confiance, j'ai changé même si tout le monde ne le crois pas…

- Mais… Merci… "

Je souris et elle me tendis le tout et partit.

" J'ai encore des choses à faire. A plus tard. "

J'ai envoyé un message à Kurt.

" Toi aussi tu as reçu la visite d'une tornade brune ? "

Deux minutes plus tard son téléphone vibra.

" Oui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle organise. Encore un plan de Satan.

- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, elle a changé.

- Tu était la première à l'appeler comme ça R. Je sais qu'elle a changé, je l'ai vu… Après, je ne risque rien. "

Rachel soupira et ouvrit la lettre.

« Le gnome, sois à 20h30 précise au restaurant de la 5ème avenue. Ne sois pas en retard. Habille toi bien... Classe. Tu y retrouveras Hummel et je vous rejoindrais pour la soirée de rédemption.

Sois à l'heure ! S. »

POV Santana

Allez, après avoir été voir les deux coeurs brisés, on va voir les deux Dom Juan. D'abord Anderson. Je sonnais à son appartement et un autre homme m'ouvrit.

« Euh, j'ai du me tromper d'appartement...

- Non non, vous cherchez Blaine ? Il est là. Chéri ?

- J'arrive Sebastian. »

Je n'en reviens pas, qu'est ce que ce blanc bec fait chez Blaine ? Il a déjà oublié Kurt ? Ca va pas se passer comme ça !

L'ancien Warbler arriva en boxer et l'air fatigué. Il se réveilla tout de suite en me voyant.

« Santana ? Qu'est ce que...

- Habille toi on parlera autour d'un café et dépêche toi j'ai pas que ça à faire. »

Blaine hocha la tête, et partit s'habiller. Le blanc bec me regardais fixement.

« Et donc tu es ?

- Sebastian, ancien Warbler avec Blaine.

- Et qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je euh...

- Santana on y va dit Blaine en sortant. »

Il n'allait pas s'échapper comme ça. Je le suivit jusqu'au café d'en face. On commanda et se mit à l'écart.

« Tu m'expliques ?

- Je l'ai retrouvé la semaine dernière, il n'avait pas d'endroit où aller.

- Donc tu l'accueilles et comme Kurt est plus chez vous, tu te fais plaisir ?

- …

- Vous avez pas couché ensemble dis moi ?

- Juste cette nuit... Kurt m'a envoyé un message et euh j'étais triste...

- Anderson ! Tu aimes Kurt ou pas ? Que je me casse pas le cul pour rien.

- Oui je l'aime plus que tout au monde !

- On est d'accord, alors ce soir rejoins moi là. »

Je lui nota l'adresse sur une serviette et partis.

« Une dernière chose Anderson, ce soir c'est le soir pour te faire pardonner alors vire ce mec de chez toi et habille toi classe... Par pitié évite le noeud papillon, ai pitié de mes yeux ! »

Blaine sourit et je partit. Il me restais plus que l'ancienne Cheerleader !

POV Quinn

Metro Bouleau dodo. Voilà mon quotidien depuis que mon coeur est brisé... Pourquoi est ce que cet idiot de Finn l'a embrassée ?

Je vois Santana arrivée, elle a l'air pressée !

« Q. il faut qu'on parle vite s'il te plait.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Viens avec moi ! C'est une surprise. »

Je soupirais et la suivis dans une salle à coté.

« Alors qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ?

- Ce soir, tu me rejoins à 21 heures à cette adresse là. Habille toi sexy et sois pas en retard ! »

Elle partie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Un vrai phénomène cette fille. Je l'aimais bien malgré qu'à l'époque on est été vraiment des salopes l'une envers l'autre. Elle avait changé. Elle avait muri et grandis.

POV Santana

Allez plus que quelques heures pour tout préparer, et c'était pas gagné. J'appelais un taxi et lui donnais une adresse de restaurant. J'y arrivais en moins de cinq minutes et vit alors un homme que je connaissais bien.

« San' ?

- Puck ! Tout est Ok ?

- Oui, juste que Finn est passé pendant que je préparais tout et il a compris... Tu crois qu'il va faire quelque chose ?

- Je ne sais pas... Je vais aller le voir. Tu as réservé un coin sombre et sans monde ? Assez éloigné d'eux ?

- Oui t'inquiète pas ma chérie. Je sais ce que je fais. Beth va nous aider en plus.

- Ta fille ? Sérieusement ?

- Oui, elle à bien grandis depuis que tu es partie.

- Encore heureux dit-je. Je peux t'emprunter ta moto ? J'irais plus vite pour aller voir ce crétin.

- Tu sais conduire ?

- Je suis militaire Noah, je sais conduire beaucoup de chose dis je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. »

Je pris les clefs et pris sa moto, noire brillante sans aucune rayure. Si je la rayais, je crois qu'il me ferais la peau.

Allez c'est partie pour aller régler son compte à l'autre idiot de Finn. J'envoyais un message à Puck.

« Où est ce qu'il est l'autre débile ?

- Je crois qu'il est au stade pour s'entrainer »

Allez direction le stade. Je sentais que cette soirée allait être la bonne pour eux et qui sait, pour moi ?

Il était là en train de courir. Il a du grossir parce que je me rappelais pas qu'au lycée son gras bougeait autant quand il s'entrainait.

Quand il me vit, il vint directement vers moi, de la haine dans les yeux.

« Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire Lopez ? Rachel est A MOI ! Tu comprends ?

- Non elle n'est pas à toi Hudson ! Elle ne l'a jamais été ! Son regard n'était que pour Quinn, et tu le sais, mais tu ne peux pas accepter que toutes tes ex soient lesbiennes. Parce que avoue le ça ferais tâche pour un joueur de football.

- Arrête Santana, Rachel n'est pas lesbienne ! C'est juste une lubie qui lui passera, c'est de ta faute tout ça.

- Pourquoi ce serais de ma faute ? Dis le moi !

- Parce que quand tu as commencé à sortir avec Brit' elle s'intéressait à vous. Elle a été pervertie par vous tous, les homos !

- Bien bien Hudson, continue comme ça, j'aurais même pas à m'en mêler, tu te rappelles que ses pères sont gay ?

- Dis le pas si fort Lopez ! Je le sais mais il n'y a que moi donc chut !

- Ecoute Hudson j'ai pas tout mon temps alors si ce soir tu fais ton apparition, tu disparaitra discrètement et quand tu reviendras, tu ne pourras plus jouer, ni rien faire en fait.

- C'est une menace ?

- Oui. »

Et je partie comme ça, sans me retourner le laissant réfléchir.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey ! Déjà désolé pour le retard de publication, ensuite re-désolé mais ce chapitre est complètement naze mais bon, je suis obligée pour la suite... La suite mercredi si tout va bien ! Promis !

Voila, encore désolé, puis bonne lecture :)

PS : Toutes critiques est bonne :)

Chapitre 6 : La soirée

POV Narrateur

Le soir venu, Kurt et Rachel attendaient devant le restaurant de Puck. Personne n'était là. Santana arriva devant le restaurant en moto.

« Depuis quand tu as une moto ? Demanda Rachel

- J'lai emprunté à Puck. Bon allez, déposez toutes vos affaires au restau, on y va.

- On va pas manger ? demanda Kurt

- Pas tout de suite Kurtinou !

- Kurtinou ? San tu vas bien ? Demanda Rachel

- Oui... Si tout va bien, ce soir vous allez faire du sport ! »

Ils rentrèrent tous les trois dans le restaurant de Puck et posèrent leurs affaires au vestiaire. Kurt était vêtu d'une chemise moulante noir et d'un slim noir, très soft pour une fois, quant à Rachel, elle avait mis un chemisier blanc et d'un jean simple. Santana les regarda et soupira.

« Encore heureux que je vous ai dis de bien vous habillez soupira t-elle. »

Personne ne releva la remarque et elle les emmenèrent à l'étage, tout était décoré façon romantique, une musique de ruisseau tournait en boucle, deux nappes assez séparés étaient au milieu de la pièce avec chacun un panier en osier. Au plafond, une toile représentant les étoiles avaient été mise, les deux coeurs brisés ne dirent rien. Ils ne pouvaient pas, les mots ne sortaient pas.

POV Blaine.

Je dois bientôt y aller. Comment je vais me débarrasser de Sébastian ? Il me regarde et se rapproche. Je préfère lui dire tout de suite.

« C'était une erreur Sebastian, je n'aurais jamais du coucher avec toi ! J'aime Kurt !

- C'est pourtant mon nom que tu criais hier soir Blaine. Pas le nom de cette tapette de Kurt. Mais bon si tu le prend comme ça, je m'en vais. Mais tu vas entendre parler de moi. Parole de Warblers.

- Pars c'est tout ce que je veux ! »

Les mots étaient sortis tout seul. Il me regarda, prit ses affaires et partit. Une bonne chose de faites. Je partis me préparer dans la salle de bain pour être impeccable.

POV Quinn.

Je ne sais que faire, je ne pense pas y aller. Pourquoi faire ? Si elle a laissé Finn l'embrasser c'est qu'elle doit toujours l'aimer alors pourquoi tout faire pour la reconquérir ? Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire... Mon portable vibre à coté de moi.

« Si tu ne viens pas ce soir, je viens te chercher par la peau des fesses Fabray et crois moi, tu n'aimerais pas ! S. »

Elle me connait par coeur malgré ces années où l'on ne s'est pas vu... Mais je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. Être avec Rachel était surement une erreur. Mais je l'aime, j'aime tout ce qu'elle est. Je décide d'y aller après tout, je n'ai pas envie qu'une tornade brune vienne me chercher. Je regarde l'heure, je vais être en retard.

Je m'habille vite fait, les habits étant déjà prêtes. Je me maquille légèrement et me regarde dans la glace. Je suis toujours aussi sexy !

Une voiture klaxonne en bas de chez moi, je regarde par la fenêtre et une limousine m'attend. Je descend rapidement et monte dedans. Blaine y était déjà, plongé dans ses pensées. Il sursaute en santant l'air plus frais de dehors l'atteindre.

« Quinn ? Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Demanda t-il ?

- Je vais au rendez vous que Santana m'a donnée... Et toi ?

- La même chose...

- Dis moi, tu as l'air perturbé. Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ?

- Oh non rien... Rien... J'appréhende juste les retrouvailles avec Kurt... »

Je l'observe et vois qu'il n'y a pas que ça, mais si il ne veut pas se confier c'est son choix. Après quelques minutes de silence, chacun dans ses pensées, nous arrivons au restaurant. Le chauffeur vient nous ouvrir et Puck vint nous accueillir.

« Mlle Fabray, Mr Anderson, nous vous attendions. Veuillez me suivre. »

Puck était en costard cravate, je ne l'avais jamais vu sur son lieu de travaille, à vrai dire en étant agent artistique, je n'allais que très rarement dans les restaurants peu connus. En tout cas, il était très sexy et très professionnel. Santana nous attendait à l'intérieur avec son plus jolie sourire.

« Suivez moi. »

Blaine la regarda inquiet, mais qu'est ce qu'il avait celui la ? On la suivit à l'étage et espérant voir ma brune, je ne vis personne... Ou était elle ?

« Santana si c'est une blague elle n'est pas très amusante ! J'ai autre chose à faire !

- Doucement blondie, déjà si tu me laissais parler j'allais t'expliquer et ensuite parle pas trop fort ta brunette peut t'entendre et le but de cette soirée est que vous vous réconcilier. Autant toi, que le hobbit.

- Je t'écoute...

- Bien. Donc ce soir votre programme c'est l'amour sous les étoiles. Avec tout le tralala du romantisme. Donc Mademoiselle et Monsieur, si vous voulez bien vous positionner sur les nappes. »

Blaine s'exécuta tandis que je regardais Santana d'un air suspect. Elle me fit signe de m'assoir et c'est ce que je fis. Santana parti et l'air de Ti amo commença. Rachel et Kurt arrivèrent et se posèrent à coté de nous. Puck avança vers Santana et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Merde... Bon les amoureux, discutez vous en avez besoin, personne ne sors avant que je revienne. »

POV Narrateur

Santana descendit les escaliers et tomba sur un Finn complétement énervé.

« Qu'est ce que je t'ai dis grand nigaud. Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

- Je viens reconquérir ma femme !

- Ta femme ? Elle n'est pas là ! Alors tu te tourne et tu sors avant que je te sorte.

- Mec écoute là, tu vas être mal sinon !

- Puck tu te la ferme, on était pote avant mais tu as préféré être avec l'ennemie et accepter tous ces homos !

- Putain Finn ! Ton frère est homo !

- Personne ne le sais ! Si c'est caché, rien n'est grave ! »

Santana soupira et le plaqua contre le mur discrètement, les clients du restaurant ne remarquèrent même pas leur dispute. Puck parti devant et Santana suivit avec Finn dans l'arrière salle.

« Maintenant Hudson tu te casse dit Santana en pointant son arme sur lui. »


	7. Chapter 7

****Hey ! Vraiment désolée du retard... Je n'ai aucune excuse... Pour me faire pardonner, bah... Je vous offre à tous des cookies ? Ca marche ? :p  
>Bref, voila la suite, le chapitre 8 est en cour d'écriture et devrais être finis pour la fin de la semaine si tout va bien :)<p>

Un grand merci pour les Reviews, ça motive à écrire même quand il n'y a plus d'inspiration :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 7 :<span>

**Pov Narrateur**

Après le départ de la brune, les deux couples se regardèrent dans le fond des yeux. La musique continuait et les reposait. Blaine toujours perdu dans ses pensées, décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et de tout avouer à Kurt son escapade.

« Kurt... Avant qu'on aille plus loin, j'ai quelque chose à te dire...

- Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ?

- Voilà... Je voulais tout d'abord m'excuser, j'ai vraiment été un idiot, par apport au mariage et à tout ça... J'avais peur... Peur qu'au bout du compte tu me laisses... Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir...

- Je t'ai pardonné Blaine, tu es le seul qui compte pour moi... Et si tu veux qu'on annule nos fiançailles, je comprendrais...

- C'est toi qui va vouloir les annuler... J'ai... Après que tu te sois fâché et que tu sois partie vivre autre part, j'ai eu un appel d'un ancien camarade... Sebastian... Je t'en avais parlé. Et comment dire un soir, on buvait, je lui racontais combien j'étais malheureux sans toi et... On s'est embrassé et une chose menant à une autre on à commencer à coucher ensemble... Mais je lui ai dit de partir car je t'aimais...

- …

- Kurt ? Dis quelque chose s'il te plait...

- Alors ça va être comme ça ? A chaque fois qu'on se disputera tu boiras et coucheras avec le premier venu ?

- Non... Kurt s'il te plait... Je suis dé...

- Non ne dit pas que tu es désolé ! Oh non Anderson ! Tu sais quoi ? Je m'en vais ! »

Kurt se leva en laissant Blaine les larmes aux yeux. Rachel qui avait suivie toute la scène hésita entre se lever pour aller voir son meilleur ami ou rester pour reconquérir l'amour de sa vie...

« Vas-y Rach'... Je sais qu'il compte pour toi et je ne t'en voudrais pas... Accepte juste de venir ce soir à l'appartement... Il faut qu'on parle...

- Merci Quinn... Je viendrais... »

Elle se leva mais Quinn la retint. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et tout doucement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent, la blonde posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de la brune et profita de ce moment...

« Tu avais oubliée mon bisou dit la blonde en souriant. »

Rachel lui fit un clin d'oeil et couru rattraper Kurt. Santana débarqua dans la pièce et regarda les nappes au sol, Quinn souriait béatement comme Finn quand il était heureux, et Blaine pleurait à chaudes larmes...

« Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ? Pourquoi le Nain est pas là ? Et pourquoi le Hobbit pleure ? Quinn ! Ouh ouh ! »

Quinn souriait toujours comme une idiote, Santana soupira et la bouscula.

« Oh blondie !

- San ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- On s'en fou de ça qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ?

- Rachel et moi nous nous sommes embrassées ! Merci Merci San !

- Calme toi blondinette, pourquoi le Hobbit est en pleure ?

- Oh euh... Il a trompé Kurt... Mais j'ai encore ma chance avec Rachel ! Merci merci merci !

- Et merde ! Calme toi Fabray ! Bon je vais essayer de choper Kurt mais où est Rachel ?

- Avec lui ! »

Elle se rapprocha de Blaine, ce dernier était renfermé sur lui même, il était en position foetus et pleurait.

« Putain Anderson ! Remet toi ! C'est l'homme de ta vie alors tu vas bouger ce cul de Warblers et aller ramper à ses pieds !

- Mais... Mais... Il ne veut plus me parler...

- Quel bande de bras cassé murmura San"

* * *

><p><em>Quelque part dans New York.<em>

« Kurt attend moi !

- Pourquoi Rachel ? Dis moi pourquoi ? Avec ce mec en plus !

- Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ?

- Blaine a... Il a couché... Non Baisé avec Sébastian Smythe !

- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas possible c'est mec ! Je vais le tuer ce Sebastian !

- Rachel calme toi on est dans la rue !

- Viens on va discuter, je t'offre un café. »

Ils allèrent tous les deux au Starbuck et prirent des cafés. Rachel consola Kurt comme elle le pouvait mais ce dernier continuait de pleurer. Le portable de Rachel sonna.

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle Kurt.

- Quoi ? Tout ceci est un cauchemar et je vais me réveiller à coté de l'amour de ma vie ?

- Non je suis désolée... Mais que dis tu de faire nos divas ce soir à Broadway ?

- Quoi ?

- Santana m'a envoyé qu'elle avait deux places pour aller voir les StarKids à Broadway ce soir !

- C'était complet ! Comment elle a fait ?

- C'est Satan... Oh non !

- Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ? Si c'était une blague Berry, tu vas le regretter.

- Non, ce soir j'ai rendez vous avec Quinn... Comme on a pas vraiment pu discuter... Mais vas y !

- Avec qui ? Tu me vois débarquer tout seul ?

- Essaie d'y aller avec Blaine... Ce serais peut être l'occasion de parler... Pour qu'il t'explique pour il à fait ça...

- Ce que je viens de te dire t'es passé par les oreilles sans toucher ton cerveau ? Je ne pensais pas que Finn ai déteins à ce point sur toi ma pauvre ! Blaine et moi c'est fini !

- Donne lui une chance Kurt...

- Non ! Ce soir je me regarde mes comédies musicals affalé dans ton canapé et dévorant ton pot d'Häagen-dazs ! »

Rachel soupira et ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien, malgré que Kurt rigolait, il était ailleurs et pensait à son Warblers...

* * *

><p><em>Dans le restaurant de Puck<em>

Après avoir envoyé un texto, pour essayer d'arranger les choses entre Blaine et Kurt, à Rachel avec les places de la comédie musical, sachant que Rachel ne pouvait y aller, Santana releva Blaine avec une facilité déconcertante.

« Maintenant Anderson tu vas m'écouter, et pas que d'une oreille ! Si je fais ça c'est pas pour toi, c'est pour Kurt, je l'aime bien et j'ai pas envie qu'il foute sa vie en l'air comme moi. Tu vas te relever, sécher tes larmes, mettre un de tes affreux noeud papillon et aller à Broadway à 22h rejoindre l'amour de ta vie seulement et vraiment SEULEMENT si tu es près à ramper devant Hummel et à te faire pardonner de toute tes forces. Tu lui tendra ces deux billets en lui disant que je n'ai pas pu lui emmener directement suite à un contre temps et tu vas l'emmener dans un restaurant après. Tu m'as bien entendu ?

- Et.. Et si il vient pas ?

- Il va venir... Fais moi confiance...

- Me...Merci Santana. Je vais tout faire pour le reconquérir...

- Bien ! Allez va te préparer, et tiens les deux tickets. »

Il sauta sur la brune et l'enlaça, Santana se dégagea d'un geste et le jeune homme partit en courant, voulant à tout prix reconquérir son homme. Santana écrivit un message pour Rachel, lui disant de tout faire pour que Porcelaine aille à Broadway ce soir là et que j'y serais avec les places... Au moins ils seraient deux à déprimer, enfin c'est ce que pensait Rachel en recevant le texto.

Pendant ce temps là, Quinn était toujours souriante sur sa couverture.

« Oh Fabray, toujours en train de sourire ? Fais gaffe je vais t'appeler Finn par mégarde.

- Tu me compare encore une fois à ce mec et je te fais manger ton arme Lopez.

- Ah ! Ca fait du bien de te retrouver.

- Bon j'y vais, encore merci Lopez. Ce soir, ca va être le grand soir !

- Pense à moi quand tu seras avec elle dit la brune en faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Dans tes rêves Lopez ! Puis de toute façon on va pas le faire ce soir... Je veux que ce soit romantique, que tous nos problèmes soient réglés... »

Santana soupira et laissa tomber Quinn, qui parlait toute seule. « A force de trainer avec le nain, elle part dans ses monologues et rien ne l'arrête » pensa la brune.

Puck débarqua dans la salle essoufflé.

« Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe encore Puckerman ?

- Brittany est là... Et elle veut te voir... »


	8. Chapter 8

Hey ! Désolée de retard... Oui je dis ça à chaque fois... * pas taper sivouplai*

Bref, voila la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8 :<span>

_POV Santana_

Je descendis rapidement les escaliers, Brittany était là. Elle rayonnait comme d'habitude... Son regard se posa sur moi, ses yeux bleus me scrutèrent. Pourquoi fallait il que ce soit aussi difficile ?

« Santana, il faut qu'on parle... En privé.

- Je peux vous ouvrir la réserve les filles si vous voulez proposa Puck »

Brittany acquiesça et je les suivis tous les deux, incapable de dire un mot. Puck ferma derrière nous.

« Rachel m'a appelée.. Elle m'a expliquée ce que tu as fait pour elle ainsi que pour Kurt. Pourquoi a tu fais ca ?

- Je... Je ne sais pas... Intérieurement je pensais que ça allait arriver jusqu'à tes oreilles et que tu me pardonnerais mon absence... Mon abandon, tout ce que je t'ai fait subir... Je suis vraiment désolée Britt', je... Je t'aime plus que tout...

- Sanny, je le sais... Mais pour te refaire confiance et te redécouvrir, ca va être dur... Mais... J'ai rompu avec John, j'ai pris un appartement sur New York, et j'aimerais qu'on reprenne contact... Que l'on redevienne comme avant n'est pas possible tout de suite... Mais on peut essayer...

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir Brit' ! Je ferais tout ce que tu veux...

- Attend, je n'ai pas dis que ce serais facile Santana. Juste qu'on peut essayer... »

J'hochais la tête en signe d'approbation et elle me saute dans les bras. Son odeur envahit mes narines et mon corps frissonna. Si elle voulait que de l'amitié, je devrais mettre des distances avec ses câlins... Ses magnifiques et doux câlins... Mon corps frissonna encore plus quand elle mit sa tête dans mon cou... Pourquoi était ce aussi dur ?

« Brit'... S'il te plait... Je crois que je ne pourrais plus me contrôler si tu continue comme ça...

- Désolée...

- Ne le sois pas... Allez viens avant que Puck ne s'imagine des choses.

- Oh... dit-elle déçut ( je n'aimais vraiment pas la voir comme ça)

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je croyais qu'on allait parler... J'aimerais vraiment qu'on parle ensemble.

- Alors que dis tu de parler devant un bon repas ? »

Elle sauta de joie. Mon petit doigt chercha le sien et ils s'accrochèrent, comme avant. On sortit de la réserve et Puck vint nous voir.

« Alors les filles, je vois que vous vous êtes réconciliés ? Je peux reg...

- Tu finis ton mot Puckerman et je fais de ta moto une boite de conserve !

- J'ai rien dis les filles. Alors puis je vous assoir à une table ?

- Avec plaisir Noah dit Brittany. »

_Chez Quinn._

_POV Quinn_

Il faut que tout soit parfait pour Rachel... Comme on a pas eu le temps de manger, je lui commande ses plats préférés, et met la table. Installe des bougies et de l'encens un peu partout dans la pièce. Met une musique douce et part fumer sur le balcon pour me décontracter.

« Je croyais que tu avais arrêté ? »

Je me retourne, elle est là, plus rayonnante que jamais !

« Ca m'aide à me déstresser... Je euh... J'ai commandé comme on à pas eu le temps de manger... Hum... Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Tu comptes me soûler pour m'emmener dans ton lit Fabray ?

- Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour que tu finisse par crier mon nom Rach' »

Elle me sourit et on rentre dans l'appartement. Je lui sert un verre de champagne et m'en prend un aussi. Nous parlions de tout et de rien, les choses sérieuses pouvaient bien attendre...

_Devant Broadway. _

_POV Kurt_.

Bon sang Santana ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ? La pièce va commencer !

« Kurt... »

Non... Je ne peux pas c'est trop tôt... Rachel et Santana m'avaient convaincue d'y aller avec cette dernière... Comment a t'elle pu me faire ça ?

Sa voix me rappelle... Mon nom sonne si chantant dans sa bouche... Il met sa main sur mon épaule, son odeur arrive à mes narines... Mon dieux, qu'est ce que je fais ? Je ne dois pas oublier ce qu'il m'a fait !

« Blaine... Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

- Je euh... Santana a eu un contre temps... Elle m'a demandé de te donner les billets... Et euh... tu veux... Enfin, je peux venir avec toi ?

- Il y a deux billets n'est ce pas ?

- Euh... Oui.

- Alors je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, tu en prends un et j'en prend un. Nous n'y allons pas ensemble.

- Kurt... »

Il ne faut pas que je cède, mais c'est difficile... Il murmure mon prénom... Il murmure qu'il est désolé... Je ne peux pas le pardonner... Il me donne un ticket et on rentre, l'un derrière l'autre... Santana avait gérer, c'était des billets VIP. On nous accompagne à nos sièges – à coté malheureusement- et la pièce commence. Par réflexe, il pose sa tête contre ma tête et je frissonne. Il pose sa main sur ma jambe et je me décale autant que je peux.

« Blaine ! Arrête ! J'essaie d'écouter ! »

Il fit une moue et retira sa main et sa tête... Comment voulez vous que je lui résiste ?

« Tu reviens à la maison ce soir ? Demanda t-il

- Je ne sais pas... Je pense... Rach' à rendez vous avec Quinn. »

Il sourit et je me rapproche de lui. Pourquoi tout le monde accorderais son pardon et pas moi ? Rachel et Quinn... Brittany et San'... Après tout, on peut l'amour peut tout supporter non ? Puis, je compte bien savoir pourquoi ce Sebastian...

« Blaine ? Il faut que je te parle...

- Et tu te décide de me parler là ? Comme ça ? En plein milieu d'AVPM ?

- Blaine... Je... Je te pardonne pour ton aventure avec ce mec... J'aimerais qu'on annule le mariage et qu'on reparte du début... Je ne veux rien savoir de ce qu'il c'est passé... C'est encore trop tôt... »

Blaine hocha la tête... Et nous ne parlions plus jusqu'à la fin de la pièce... Grâce à Santana, nous pouvions rencontrer les acteurs après. En attendant qu'ils se changent, Blaine se dirigea vers moi...

« Bonsoir... Je m'appelle Blaine, j'étais à coté de vous pendant la pièce et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de tomber sous votre charme... Permettez moi de vous offrir un verre dans mon appartement... »

Je souris et décida de jouer le jeu... Je ne pouvais que craquer devant son air enfantin et sur de lui... Je sais qu'il s'en veut, ça se voyait dans ses yeux...

« Je m'appelle Kurt... Vous m'avez tapé dans l'oeil aussi... J'accepterais volontiers de venir chez vous ce soir... »

Les acteurs arrivèrent et notre soirée se passa merveilleusement bien... De retour dans notre appartement, tout avait changé, tout était saccagé... On avait dessiné sur les murs des dessins vulgaires...

« Qu'est ce que... ? Demandais je

- Maintenant les tourterelles, vous avancez où je vous butes ! »


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou les amis ! Un chapitre avant que je parte :) Donc pas de Chapitre avant le 21 surement.

**ATTENTION : CE CHAPITRE EST RATING M ! RELATION ENTRE FEMMES ! **Donc bon si vous aimez pas ou autre, lisez juste le bas de la page. Chapitre qui sert à pas grand chose dans l'avancement de l'histoire mais je voulais m'essayer pour le rating M :)

Voili voilou dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ! Bisoux :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : Réconciliation <strong>

_Pendant ce temps là, dans l'appartement de Quinn._

POV Quinn

Elle est là, assise en face de moi. On rigole ensemble mais on sait toutes les deux qu'il faudra bien parler un jour du mariage... Enfin de la catastrophe qui c'est passé au mariage de Brittany.

« Rach' ? Il faut qu'on discute... Je ne te poserais qu'une seule question... As tu encore des sentiments pour Hudson ? »

Elle me regarde, ses yeux me montre tout mais en même temps rien... Le tic-tac de la pendule est dérangeant, elle ouvre la bouche mais la referme en détournant la tête... J'ai compris... Une boule se forme dans ma gorge, je me lève et part sur le balcon. J'ai besoin d'une cigarette...

« Attend...

Quoi ? Tu veux que j'attende que tu me dises que tu as encore des sentiments pour l'autre idiot de Finn ? Que nous deux c'était qu'une lubie de plus de ta part ? Je n'en peux plus Rachel ! Je t'aime comme il n'est pas permis d'aimer ! Je t'aime plus que tout ! Mais toi, toi tu ne fais que jouer avec moi... Pars et ne reviens pas... Je ne veux plus jamais te voir... Tu m'as brisée Rachel... »

Je vais sur le balcon sans regarder derrière moi... Je sens deux mains se poser sur mon ventre...

« Non je ne partirais pas... Tu ne m'as pas laissé répondre... Je n'aime plus Finn, mais il y aura toujours quelque chose entre lui et moi... C'était mon premier... Mais mon dernier... Enfin ma dernière c'est toi Quinn... C'est toi qui m'a toujours épaulé, c'est toi qui m'a toujours fait sentir comme quelqu'un de bien... Je t'aime Lucy Quinn Fabray et ça personne ne pourra me l'enlever... Je t'ai aimé dès la première seconde où je t'ai vu... Au départ, je pensais que j'aimais Finn car tu était avec lui, mais non ! Quand il est parti je ne sais où et qu'il t'a laissé seule dans ce couloir, c'est toi que je ne pouvais plus quitté des yeux... Je t'aime et ça ne l'oublie jamais... Je ne partirais pas... »

Je me retourne et l'embrasse comme jamais, jetant ma cigarette par dessus le balcon, je prend ma diva dans les bras. Nous rentrons dans l'appartement et je la dépose délicatement sur le canapé. Ses mains se balades dans mes cheveux tandis que les miennes beaucoup moins sage déboutonne son chemisier. Au bout de quelques secondes, son soutien gorge rouge apparaît et je ne prend même pas le temps de le dégrafer, je l'arrache de mes mains expertes. Je l'entend grogner pour la forme mais lui murmure contre ses lèvres que je lui en rachèterais un. Mes lèvres se décollèrent des siennes pour aller embrasser son cou. Elle gémit au contact. Je continuais à descendre et j'embrasse sa poitrine. Elle appuie sur ma tête pour que je ne m'arrête pas. Ma langue jouait avec ses mamelons. Elle haletait au dessus de moi.

« Quinn... Ne t'arrête pas... »

Je relève ma tête et enlève mon tee shirt. Ses mains commencent à déboutonner mon jean et je fais pareille pour elle. Nous voilà maintenant toute les deux en sous vêtement. Mon genou se cale entre ses cuisses et elle commence à se frotter machinalement en soupirant. Je recommence à l'embrasser sur sa poitrine, et descendant mes lèvres sur son ventre, mes mains prirent le relai. Elle gémissait, et pour moi ce bruit était le meilleur au monde. Elle prit ma tête et me força à remonter pour l'embrasser. D'abord un baiser chaste, puis ma langue entama un balai avec la sienne. Ma main droite descendit lentement entre ses cuisses pendant que l'autre s'occupait de sa poitrine. Je la caressais par dessus le tissu de sa culotte. Tout doucement, sachant exactement ou toucher pour la faire gémir et frissonner.

« Bébé... S'il te plait...

- Oui ma puce ? Tu veux quoi ?

- Prend... Prend moi... »

Je souriais et me leva, elle me regarda avec un air ahuri mais se détendit quand elle me vit enlever sa culotte. Elle était toute mouillée, mon corps repris place sur le sien et mes mains leurs travaux. Je la caressais doucement puis caressa son clitoris. Le prenant entre mon pouce et mon index, je le massais doucement. Trop doucement pour elle. Elle haleta encore plus fort et gémis. Ma langue prend la place de mes doigts et je lui insère deux doigts. Mes mouvements sont lents mais efficace. Je lèche doucement son clitoris, je le suce, je le mordille. Elle se cambre et son bassin entame une légère ondulation.

« S'il te plait... »

Je comprend son supplice, elle est au bord de l'orgasme. J'insère un troisième doigts et je retire ma langue pour l'embrasser. Elle répond à mon baiser et quelques minutes après elle eu son orgasme.

Elle était essoufflée. Mon corps reposait sur elle, je souriais. J'aimais la faire jouir après une dispute, c'était toujours intense. Profitant d'un instant de distraction de ma part, elle retourna la situation et je me retrouva bloqué en dessous de son petit corps.

« Tu vas crier mon nom Fabray ! »

Son regard regorgeait de désir, et bien sur sous mon excitation je ne pouvais refuser qu'elle s'occupe de moi. Ne me laissant même pas réagir, elle enleva directement mes sous vêtement avec les dents et sa langue vint caresser mon clitoris. Je gémis sous la caresse. Mon corps était en ébullition, ses mains me caressaient de toute part et me faisait frissonner. Sa langue experte savait où aller et vus mon état, l'orgasme n'était pas loin. Je commence à me cambrer sous le plaisir et gémis de plus en plus fort.

« Rach... Hum... Bébé continue... »

Sous ma phrase, elle ralentit et je grogne de mécontentement. Mon bassin se presse contre sa bouche et elle me mordille. Je gémis de plus en plus et mon souffle est saccadé. Un dernier coup de langue et le plaisir m'envahit. Je gémis fort et elle continue de jouer avec moi. Mes yeux s'ouvre et la nouvelle vague de plaisir ne devrais pas tarder. Je tire ses cheveux pour que ses lèvres viennent sur les miennes. Ses doigts remplace sa langue qui est maintenant en train de jouer avec la mienne et la vague de plaisir m'envahit. Mon crie s'étouffe dans sa bouche. Rachel se relâche sur moi. Nous étions transpirante mais heureuse. Les réconciliations sur l'oreiller sont les meilleures.

« Bébé ?

- Oui Q.

- Ca te dirais d'aller dans la chambre ? »

Elle me regarde de son air coquin et nous partons toutes les deux dans la chambre pour finir cette nuit de réconciliation.

* * *

><p><em>Ca redeviens SOFT ici ;)<em>

* * *

><p><em>Restaurant de Puck.<em>

POV Santana

Nous étions là, toutes les deux, en train de discuter de tout et de rien. Elle me racontait en détail « l'après moi » comme elle l'appelait. Elle me parlait de John quand mon portable à sonner, je venais de recevoir un texto.

« Hey ma chérie ! Je t'invite toi, Brit' ainsi que Quinn et Rachel à l'appartement demain midi. Venez tôt j'ai une excellente nouvelle à vous dire ! K. »


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou les amis ! Voici le dernier chapitre ! C'est une des premières fictions que je finis, je ne savais pas du tout où j'allais... Bref, j'espère que ça va vous plaire... Je voudrais remercier tout le monde pour les reviews, les ajouts dans les favoris et tout ceux qui ont suivis ma fiction. C'est vous qui m'avez poussé à la finir ! Donc voila :) Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 10 :<span>

Dans une pièce sombre, 6 individus attachés ensemble, une caméra dans un coin les filmais. Un homme se tenais là, devant eux, une arme à la main. Une des personnes était ensanglanté, elle murmurait des choses incompréhensible. Elle releva la tête et cria une seule phrase.

« Qu'est ce que tu nous veux Putain ! »

* * *

><p>2 heures avant.<p>

POV Santana

Après notre soirée avec Brit' je l'ai invitée chez moi, j'ai dormi sur le canapé et lui ai laissé le lit. J'ai passé une excellente soirée, ça m'a fait du bien de retrouver ma blonde. Je suis en train de préparer le petit déjeuné quand je sens deux mains m'entourer la taille. Je me retourne et Brittany me regarde en souriant. Ses lèvres viennent se coller aux miennes. Je souris contre sa bouche.

« Bien dormi ?

- Tu me manquais... Pas trop dur le canapé ?

- Non t'inquiète pas. Allez va te préparer, on par bientôt chez nos gay préférés. »

Elle me ré-embrasse et pars prendre une douche. J'aimais ces réveils là.

POV Quinn.

Le réveil sonne. Je me redresse pour l'éteindre mais un bras m'en empêche. Je force un peu et éteins la sonnerie qui m'empêche de profiter de ma brune. Elle me prend dans ses bras et c'est mon portable qui vibre maintenant.

« Bébé, tu veux pas tout éteindre s'il te plait...

- C'est peut être important ma puce... Promis après je suis toute à toi. »

Elle ronchonne mais me laisse prendre mon téléphone quand même. C'était un message de Kurt pour que l'on se retrouve chez lui.

« Mon coeur ? Kurt nous invite à passer chez lui, il faut qu'on se lève. »

Elle me prend par la taille et me colle contre elle. Nos lèvres se retrouve, et mon corps se réveille doucement.

« Rachel... Il faut qu'on y aille.

- Mais j'ai envie de profiter de toi !

- Tu sais que j'aime quand tu es comme ça ma puce, mais c'est peut être important … »

Elle se lève en ronchonnant et s'enferme dans la salle de bain.

« Rach' je peux venir prendre ma douche avec toi ?

- Non ! Tu es punie pour m'avoir forcé à me lever sans profiter de toi ! »

Je soupire et pars préparé le café. Quelques minutes après elle sort en serviette et prend sa tasse. Elle se dandine bien devant moi, je crois que je bave même.

« Je vais prendre ma douche ! Une bonne douche froide puise que je suis punie ! »

Elle me suit et nous rentrons toutes les deux dans la douche.

* * *

><p>Les deux couples se retrouvèrent en même temps devant la porte de leurs amis. A peine ont-elles frappés que la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme.<p>

« Entrer ! Et ne dîtes rien sinon je vous butes ! »

L'homme était grand, il n'était pas tout seul. Un autre homme plus petit était à coté de lui. Ils avaient attachés nos deux couples avec les deux autres garçons.

« Putain Hudson tu vas morfler cria Santana.

- Ta gueule Lopez ! Vous serez tous sortie ce soir ! A une condition ! Lopez tu retourne où tu étais, Brittany tu fais ta vie je m'en tape. Rachel tu reviens avec moi dans la normalité et tu laisse Fabray ! Kurt tu es mon frère mais les mecs commencent à se foutre de ma gueule ! Alors tu vas quitter ton chéri qui va retourner avec Sebastian et sortir avec une fille ! J'en ai trouvé une pour toi ! Elle est aussi accro à la mode que toi !

- Mais t'es malade Finn ! Je ne retournerais jamais avec toi même si tu étais le dernier homme sur terre ! Je préfère me suicider que de recevoir encore une fois le supplice de sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes !

- Vous n'avez pas le choix c'est ça le truc ! »

Santana essaya de défaire ses liens, mais Finn lui en mis une en voyant son action.

« Plus personne ne bouge compris ! Je vous explique, je vais tout filmer et partir pour un moment. Smythe sera là quand même. »

Il installa sa caméra et pris sa veste. Il se redresse devant eux et souris.

« Au fait Lopez, j'ai un compte à te rendre. T'aime faire joujou avec ton arme ? J'vais essayer aussi. »

Il la pointe sur elle et tire dans son genou.

« Oup's c'est partie tout seul !

- Tu vas me le payer Hudson cria la brune. »

Finn rigola et sortit sans un regard.

« Qu'est ce que tu nous veux putain !

- Oh du calme Lopez ! Personne ne bouge !

- Sebastian dit Blaine calmement. Il lui faut un médecin. Elle a reçu une balle dans le genou !

- Qu'est ce que je m'en fou d'elle ! Je suis amoureux de toi Blaine ! Et toi tu préfère ta tapette !

- Tu l'appelle encore une fois comme ça et je te préviens que mon poing atterrira dans ta figure !

- Détache nous Sebastian dit Rachel.

- Oh la grande Rachel Berry ! En fait tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Et celle de Lopez ! Alors je sais ce que je vais faire ! Ce grand abrutie d'Hudson est partie, je vous détache. Je garde Berry pour Finn et je m'occupe de Lopez !

- Tu touche à un des cheveux de Santana et je t'envoie les hommes verts pour te tuer ! Cria Brittany

- Ein ? Bon allez. »

L'ancien Warbler détacha Quinn qui semblait perdue, Blaine et Brittany. Blaine le poussa et lui mis un coup de pied dans ses parties intimes. Brittany se dépêchât de détacher Santana pendant que Quinn détachais Rachel et Kurt. Santana sorti son arme et mit en joue l'ancien Warblers.

« Bien ! Maintenant on va attendre sagement l'autre abrutie et je lui règle son compte !

- Non Sanny ! Il faut laisser faire la police dit Brit'

- Pourquoi ? Cet enfoiré m'a explosé le genou !

- J'ai appelé une ambulance, elle arrive ainsi que les flics dit Quinn. Tu va tenir le coup San ?

- Bien sur ! Je suis Santana Lopez n'oublie pas ! »

La porte claqua, les regards se tournèrent vers le bruit. Des coups de feu retentirent. Des corps tombant au sol se firent entendre... Le plancher fut coloré en rouge... Une sirène se rapprochat... Des cris poussés... Les policiers arrivèrent ainsi que les ambulances... Des pleurs... Un bip bip incessant...

* * *

><p>POV Santana.<p>

Pourquoi étais je revenue ? Si je savais que ma permission serais si fatale ? Mes yeux sont encore rouges... Je ne peux pas continuer... Ce Bip bip incessant résonne dans mes oreilles... Mon genou me fait mal... Mais ce n'est rien comparé à la douleur de mon coeur...

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que ça c'était passé. Finn était mort de mes mains... Enfin de mon arme... Blaine avait pris une balle perdue dans l'épaule, mais était guérie... Kurt à été frappé par Sebastian quand Finn est arrivé, il est resté dans le coma une semaine et il a pardonné à Blaine... Ils sont partit se ressourcer en France... Sebastian a pris du ferme et n'es pas prêt de sortir... Quinn s'est prise une balle en dessous du coeur pour protéger Rachel... Elle est actuellement hors de danger et ne quitte plus son nain... Brittany... Brittany s'est prise une balle qui lui a perforé les poumons... Elle est... Elle est morte sur le coup... Je suis à l'hôpital, dire au revoir à mes amies... Elles me regardent... Elles ne savent pas que c'est la dernière fois qu'elles me voient...

Je pars sur sa tombe... Elle est fleurie... Je me rappelle de nos moments, j'allais lui demander sa main avant de m'en aller... Je n'ai pas eu le courage...

« Brittany S. Pears... Tu étais mon âme soeur... L'amour de toute ma vie... Tu es partie loin des personnes que tu aimais par ma faute... Toute ma vie entière ne serais pas assez longue pour te prouver à quel point je t'aime... A quel point tu m'as manquée pendant toutes ces années... Alors je viens te rejoindre... Une vie sans toi ne mérite pas d'être vécue... Me réveiller tous les matins sans voir ton sourire, tes yeux bleus et tes beaux cheveux blond... Je t'aime Brittany... Pour toujours et à Jamais... »

Je regarde le soleil se coucher une dernière fois, laisse mes larmes couler et m'allonge à coté d'elle... Sors mon arme... Murmure un dernier « J'arrive ma puce... » et mon sang coule... Ma vision s'obscurcie... Mais je n'ai pas mal... Je souris en sentant la vie me quitter... Je souris car je vais revoir mon ange... Car la chose la plus difficile en ce monde c'est d'y vivre... Surtout sans toi mon ange...


End file.
